


honey, i can't be your savior

by unityManipulator



Category: Flux Baddies - Fandom, The Yogscast, flux buddies - Fandom
Genre: Choking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unityManipulator/pseuds/unityManipulator
Summary: Specimen Five is excited and impatient and very very aroused, and it shows.





	honey, i can't be your savior

**Author's Note:**

> in my google drive this is literally titled "lalnable chokes five that's it that's the fic" so. we all know what we're getting into.

Specimen Five is excited and impatient and very  _ very  _ aroused, and it shows.

She’s standing at the end of their couch, a ratty old thing, bracing one hand against the arm and the other on the back in front of her. In this position, Lalnable can curl his body entirely over her, his torso firm and insistent against her back. He’s wrapped one arm around her neck, her throat nestled in his elbow as he kisses along her ear.

His other hand is warm on her wrist and she whines, pressing her ass against his hips as he fucks her. “Five, are you ready?” He asks, and she moans an affirmative with a shiver. 

Lalnable gives a slight nod as his forearm presses against her neck, compressing her airway, and she takes a last quick breath before his grasp tightens and cuts her off completely.

Maybe it's all psychological, Five doesn't know. What she  _ does _ know is that sensation immediately becomes stronger, from the way her knees brush against the fabric of the couch cushions to the feeling of his cock rutting inside her and the delicious warmth of his breath on her ear.

“You like that?”

She nods as best she can and presses back against his hips as he bites at her ear and continues. 

Her vision is starting to fade at the corners, her heartbeat filling her ears, and when she taps at the couch he lets up on the pressure just enough for her to suck down a breath and let out a happy moan. 

“It'd be easy to kill someone like this,” Lalnable muses, and Five shivers against him. “So much trust involved.”

Five nods in response, and he tightens his grip on her throat again and leans in to murmur in her ear.

“You trust me, don't you? Your life is literally in my hands right now while I have you like this. I own your entire life, Five.” Unconsciously, his arm tightens against her again and she shudders, her vision growing darker again until her eyes slip out of focus and she dimly remembers to tap against the sofa. 

Lalnable's grip lingers, harsh against her neck for just a split second longer before he lets his arm fall slack. He gives her a few desperate gasps of air before choking her again and pulling her closer.

“Maybe this time I won't let go,” he growls, and the thought is what sends her over the edge with a final strangled moan. Through her orgasm she feels him pulling out, his chest pressing against her back as he just… holds her.

He's kissing against what he can reach of her neck as her hand finds his and she steps forward to climb onto the couch. Once she manages to get comfortable with him she curls up, nuzzling against his chest and kissing him.

“You good?”

She nods, her hand in his, and he sighs happily as she does. They chat softly, talking about nonsense as they just take time in each other's company. She falls asleep like that, her head against his chest, and it's not long before he follows suit.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is fluxbuddy come say hi


End file.
